


We Are Lost Till We Are Found

by A_Kid_Named_Hiro



Series: Tuli-chan and H's Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/pseuds/A_Kid_Named_Hiro
Summary: Prompt:The "Red" stands for blood(selected byTuli-chanfromAll of the Prompts).





	We Are Lost Till We Are Found

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _The "Red" stands for blood_ (selected by **[Tuli-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja)** from **[All of the Prompts](https://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/148449757914/dark-little-red-riding-hood-writing-prompts)** ).

He sits upon his bed, atop his own pillow, spine curved against the headboard. 

There is a weariness in his bones. It settles itself deep, renders his limbs sluggish, keeps his eyes open.

Tonight, sleep evades him. 

He sits in the chill of his sparse room, clothed in nothing but his skin. His legs stretched out upon his rumpled sheets. 

And in his bed, _Sasuke._

Sasuke — bare as he is — seemingly at ease in the embrace of undisturbed sleep. 

The moon rises high. Its glow creeps through the window, paints Sasuke in pale swatches of lunar light. 

Naruto sits, in shadow. 

He watches Sasuke, eyes roaming like hands over the dark bangs concealing his left eye, the high curve of his cheekbone, the sharp angle of his chin. His gaze traverses the line of Sasuke's neck. The cap of his shoulder. The contour of his bicep. The dead air that occupies the space where the rest of his arm used to be. 

And Naruto moves.

He leans over Sasuke, presses his kiss against the stump of his left arm. Feels the puckered skin beneath his dry lips, and thinks him beautiful.

Naruto looks up. 

He finds Sasuke watching him.

  


* * *

  


Even now, he sees it. 

Sasuke by his side, paralyzed and broken as he is. A memory of blood, mingling. Joined where their hands would be. 

Two stubborn, wounded animals, bleeding out.

  


* * *

  


He hasn't had enough time to get used to this. 

It is the duty of a shinobi to endure. To adapt. But he is also human.

It's the simple things. Reaching for a pen, his chopsticks, the handle of his front door. Forming his Rasengan. Reaching to touch Sasuke and realizing that he _can't._

Frustrating, but he would manage. He has always done so. It is what kept his head high and his sanity intact, years before. He can do this again.

Sasuke — the ambidextrous bastard — does not struggle as he does. 

Naruto would hate him a little for it, but he doesn't. He knows that Sasuke has endured enough. He should at least have _this._

  


* * *

  


He pushes Sasuke into the pillows. 

An alien feeling, doing so with his left hand, fingers splayed upon Sasuke's chest. 

Their mouths find each other, ravenous. 

Naruto has, for too long, been starved. He _needs_ this. 

Sasuke is the only who can sate him. They will devour each other till there is nothing left. 

They drink from each other; urgent, hungry, needy things.

He can taste the sleep on Sasuke's breath. He doesn't mind it. He is a thief, robbing Sasuke's lungs of air to fill his own. Naruto can feel his lungs swell beneath his ribs. Feels an unnamable thirst in his bones.

He _wants._

When he kisses Sasuke, it is with eyes wide open. He needs to watch. He wants to remember this. He _has_ to. 

His lips on Sasuke's neck. Teeth over his pulse. Even now, he remains amazed by this tacit show of trust. 

He bites down, draws blood from flesh. Revels in the scent and taste and feel of it. The sharp copper tang. The musk of sweat. The flavor of _Sasuke_ beneath. 

Blood has always looked good upon Sasuke's skin.

  


* * *

  


Sasuke's hand in his hair. His grip is strong, aggressive. He tugs hard, and Naruto follows. 

He lets Sasuke guide their mouths together. Over and over and over. Sasuke can't seem to get enough of kissing him. Naruto doesn't mind this too. 

He reads desperation in Sasuke's touch, in the clench of his fingers. 

One hand to tangle in his locks. 

One arm to wrap around his neck. 

It isn't enough. 

It is perfect.

  


* * *

  


Sasuke spreads his legs and Naruto finds his way between them. 

The head of his cock presses against the cleft of his ass, nudges against his asshole. Sasuke is pleasantly warm there. 

He has only spit to ease the way. It is a poor lubricant, but it'll have to do. Naruto thinks about getting some later, but Sasuke's lips are on his, and immediately, all thought lies forgotten. 

He pushes in. Tries to act like he knows what he's doing, when really, it's only the second time. 

Sasuke hisses with the pain. His teeth clamp Naruto's lower lip. When they part, Naruto sees his blood staining Sasuke's teeth. It makes him want to kiss him again.

They are pressed too close. 

So close that Naruto thinks he might melt into Sasuke, permeate his veins, find his home in the depths of his skeleton. It wouldn't be a bad place to be. 

He pulls almost all the way out, till only the head of his cock remains inside Sasuke. He slides back in, rough, hurried. Already he can't bear the thought of space between them.

He presses in deep, rocks within the slick heat of him.

Sasuke's legs are wrapped tight around his waist, holding him there. His arm across Naruto's shoulders. His cock trapped between their bellies.

Naruto can feel nails dent his flesh, tearing his skin. The hot, velvety surface of Sasuke's cock against his abs. The impossibly tight clench of Sasuke around him.

They move against each other, somewhere between light and shadow. The bed is too narrow, its mattress too thin, too worn. Naruto thinks that there is no place more comfortable than this. 

He presses his cheek against Sasuke's own. Sasuke's breath against his ear. Naruto rocks hard inside him. The sound of Sasuke's hitched moan makes heat flare in Naruto's gut. His heart beats a violent rhythm against his chest.

Sasuke won't let him go. His hand is a punishing grip now against the back of Naruto's neck. His legs are vise-tight around his waist. 

Naruto's certain he'd be wearing Sasuke's fingerprints and bruises for the rest of the day.

He bends his head and _bites._ The soft skin of Sasuke's neck is soon covered in teeth marks and streaks of blood. Naruto will have Sasuke wear bruises of _his_ making too. 

He rocks harder, a brutal pace. He knows he's hit Sasuke's sweet spot — his moans are higher, broken, laced with heavy longing.

Naruto reaches for Sasuke's arm. He has to tug hard on his elbow to get him to let go. He pins Sasuke's wrist above his head, laces their fingers together. A hold as tight as the fit of their heated bodies. 

Naruto pulls back to look at him. Watches myriad emotions flitting through Sasuke's eyes, dancing across his face. His Sharingan coming to life. Red like the blood upon his skin. His Rinnegan, like the stump of his arm — so beautifully grotesque and grotesquely beautiful. 

Naruto's lips, teeth, tongue are rapacious things. A growl — so thick with unquenchable desire — is pulled from him. He presses his greedy snarl to Sasuke's kiss-swollen lips. His hand tightens around Sasuke's in a near bone-breaking hold. 

The friction of Sasuke's cock against his body. Sasuke's thighs tightening around his waist. The slick heat of _Sasuke_ around his cock. 

It overwhelms him. He can feel it, the tremors rushing through him, pulling his muscles taut with pleasure. The sweet burn of liquid heat. Naruto shudders, rocking arrhythmically against Sasuke, upon him, inside him.

And then, the blinding crash of orgasm. 

He comes, shaking with the gravity of pleasure that wraps around him, weighs on him, pulls him down, down, down till he is drowned in all that is Sasuke. 

Beneath him, the twitches of Sasuke's body. The spasm of his cock. Wet warmth between them.

A strangled sound leaves Sasuke's lips. It sounds a lot like Naruto's name.

  


* * *

  


Moonlight gives way to sunlight. 

In his arm, Sasuke is a near boneless thing. He lies on his side, his forehead against Naruto's temple. The flutter of his breath is warm against Naruto's skin.

Naruto closes his eyes. His grip upon Sasuke is gentle, lazy. He caresses him in languid strokes, fingers traveling the path from Sasuke's shoulder to his stump. Back and forth, a steady rhythm.

He feels daylight creep into his room. He breathes out. Sleep no longer feels like a distant thing.


End file.
